Mi primer beso
by Montse Mellark
Summary: Katniss y Peeta son los mejores amigos, pero un día Peeta hace algo que hace que los dos hagan una apuesta; El que de su primer beso primero ganara y el que pierda se afrontara al castigo que imponga el ganador. Ellos dos harán todo lo posible por ganar pero, ¿Quien de los dos ganara y dará su primer beso? Es mi primer fic, denle una oportunidad, por favor
1. Capitulo 1 La planeación

**HOLA! Los personajes son propiedad de la fabulosa escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia es idea de mi loca cabeza.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1** ** La planeación**

-Katniss?- pregunta Peeta, mi mejor amigo, desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Que pasa? Porque llamas tan temprano?- gruño porque aunque sean las diez de la mañana es muy temprano levantarse en sábado

. - Wow! Yo me esperaba un hola- dice impresionado.

- Bueno que querías, me levantaste a las diez de la mañana, y en sábado- reclamo.

- Bueno, vale. Esto te animara más- dice con voz entusiasta. - Más te vale- lo amenazo. -Ya viste el noticiero del clima?- pregunta.

-No

- Bueno, enciende el televisor

Me levanto de mi cama y bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina con celular a la mano, ya que ahí es la única televisión que hay en casa. Mientras bajo me pongo el celular al oído.

- Que es tan importante?- pregunto aún con voz de flojera.

- Enciende el televisor, ahora- me ordena.

Llego a la cocina. Me siento en una de las sillas de madera, y tomo el control remoto de la mesa. Enciendo el televisor y pongo el canal ocho, donde anuncian el clima.

- Buenos días, hermosa ciudad- dice el presentador con voz extraña

- Jajaja. El tipo habla como idiota- ríe Peeta y yo lanzo una carcajada. Luego el se me une. Pronto nos volvemos al televisor a poner atención en el noticiero del clima.

- Bueno como sabrán, estos días estuvo un clima bipolar. - nos hace reír.- Buenas noticias ciudadanos. Hoy el clima va a ser perfecto. Estaremos a unos treinta cinco grados centígrados todo el día. Será muy soleado. Pueden estar todo el día paseando, jugar al aire libre o ir a nadar.- me sobresaltaron sus últimas palabras.

- A nadar- repito.

- A nadar- me arremeda mi amigo-Katniss, tu amas nadar y hoy es el primer calor en días.

Yo amo ir a nadar y también convivir con el medio ambiente. Comúnmente, cuando hace mucho calor, Peeta y yo vamos en lo más profundo del bosque hacia un lago que encontramos hace años mientras paseábamos. Ahí, primero hacíamos barcos de papel y los hacíamos flotar. Jugábamos a ser marineros de unas tierras lejanas y contristábamos tierras inexploradas. Todo por uno barcos. Después de algunos años, mas bien cuando teníamos doce años. Peeta cayó al agua por "accidente" y fingió no saber nadar. Yo en verdad no sabía nadar, pero trate de ayudarlo sin entrar al agua. El se sumergió en las profundidades del lago y fingió que se ahogaba. Yo me asuste demasiado e incluso comencé a chillar como melancólica. Luego, salieron unos brazos que me jalaron hacia el lago. Yo comencé a sumergirme porque no podía flotar. Peeta me jalo y me saco del agua. Me moleste con el por haberme asustado de esa forma. Luego el me dijo que me enseñaría a nadar. Me enseño a flotar y luego a moverme en los alrededores del lago. Aprendí rápidamente y ame nadar. Se sentía como si volaras en una superficie líquida. En ese momento he amado nadar y me divierto más con mi gran amigo Peeta.

- Cierto, cierto- le digo con muchos ánimos a lo de nadar ,que ya ni me importa que me allá levantado temprano.

- Te dije que te animarías.- dice entusiasmado.

- Bien, bien- digo dando brinquitos. - A que horas nos ve...?

- Llego a tu casa en cinco minutos. - se escucha el portazo de la puerta de su casa y el cuelga.

Me sobresalto de la mesa y voy directamente a mi habitación a preparar las cosas para nuestra salida. Saco una bolsa mi armario y pongo abierta sobre mi cama. Meto ahí cosas necesarias como ropa extra, toallas y además, juguetes necesarios para que sea todo más divertido. Meto, en especial,pistolas de agua, para que sea una batalla estupenda. Cierro mi maleta al terminar. Genial, termine. Sólo faltó yo.

Voy a mi cajón y busco mi traje de baño. Revuelvo todo el cajón en busca de algo y sólo encuentro un bikini. Lo aviento al tenerlo en la mano. Que asco! No lo usare. Mejor me pondré la ropa más fea que tenga. Me dirijo a mi armario y me encuentro con una blusa rosa de tirantes muy, muy , muy gastada y manchada con... que es eso? Catsup?Luego encuentro un short verde limón que creo que antes era verde fuerte. Me lo pongo y me siento más independiente. Si ,mucho mejor porque si uso el bikini me siento como una de las miles de novias que tiene Peeta.

Aunque sea verdad, Peeta es muy guapo. Por eso las chicas lo desean con ansiedad. El ha tenido novias a mil, para lo peor, el es el que las deja. Yo le he dicho que deja pobres a las chicas que habían tenido ilusiones de que algún día salieran con el gran chico Mellark. El, obviamente ni me escucha. Empiezo a regañarlo por sus malas intenciones de jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas,pero luego dice los defectos de cada una y hace que me cause gracia, incluso, yo me burlo de ellas. Por ejemplo, la otra vez dijo que Glimmer Wert( su ex- novia) tenia un busto increíblemente grande que parecia que se habia metido globos adentro. Esa vez me reí con ganas pero lo regañe por haberse fijado en el busto global de Glimmer. Hay veces en las que soy mala persona. Peeta dice que deje de ser tan gruñona y que disfrute la vida. El es mala influenza para mi, pero es mi mejor amigo. Eso no interesa en la amistad. Sólo que todo mi mal comportamiento es culpa de Peeta.

- KATNISS!- oigo gritar a Peeta desde las afueras de mi casa. Ya llego tan rápido?

Me asomo por la ventana y ahí lo veo con el ceño fruncido debido al fuerte sol. Trae puesto unos shorts oscuros y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. También trae una de esas chanclas caras de marca. Trae con el su maleta grande, igual que yo,cargada con cosas útiles para ir al lago del bosque. Se ve radiante con su cabello rubio despeinado. Con los reflejos del sol se ven dorados. De su apariencia, estoy obsesionada con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Es lo que más amo y yo quisiera tenerlos así. Mis ojos son grises y hay veces que siento que reflejan tristeza. Me decepciona eso.

-KATNISS. YA ESTAS LISTA.

- YA CASI. DAME UN MINUTO- digo y meto la cabeza y me doy prisa en levantar con lo que me falta.

Me apresura con sus gritos. Me falta ponerme las chanclas. Me dirijo de nuevo al armario y las saco. Tengo unas chanclas que me quedan gigantes pero no tengo opción. No son tan fabulosas como las de Peeta, pero da igual. Me veo en el espejo, sin embargo todavía falta algo. Mi cabello. Aún no me lo peino. Falta mi típica trenza. Agarro el peine y lo paso entre mis enredado cabello. De pronto se atora en la mitad del cepillado. Me lo estiro para que salga, pero duele.

-KATNISS!NO TENEMOS TODO EL DÍA. - grita de nuevo. Y hace que me estrese y me estire el cepillo del cabello, haciéndome que grite de dolor y que queden un montón de pelos en el cepillo.

-CÁLLATE MUCHACHO INÚTIL O SI NO LLAMÁREMOS A LA POLICÍA. - le grita mi vecino, el Sr. Boggs,a Peeta.

Mis vecinos odian a Peeta, especialmente el Sr. Boggs. Ellos dicen que les desespera su forma de gritarme todos los días que viene, ya que dicen que no les deja relajarse totalmente. Si como no. Un día ,mi vecino el Sr. Boggs, vino a mi casa y le reclamo a mi madre porque yo no se controlar los actos de amor de mi novio. Me enoje con el Sr. Boggs, debido a que había reclamado de muy mala gana a mi madre , y además, por haber dicho que Peeta era mi novio. Lo que le pasa a ese señor es que esta amargado. Su esposa, la Sra. Mags, es una mujer agradable y la cual, Peeta le agrada. Ella dijo que éramos dos jóvenes enamorados y que por eso nos daba impulso de gritarnos asi. Según ella es como un Romeo y Julieta, solo que nos gritábamos y no con palabras cursis. Lo malo de ella era que también tenía la idea de que Peeta es mi novio.

-BUENOS DÍAS SEÑOR BOGGS ¿COMO SE LA HA PASADO ESTA MAÑANA?- dice Peeta en tono burlón. Casi puede escuchar desde aquí la furia del Sr. Boggs. Maldice a Peeta entre casi susurros. -SEÑOR! USTED SE ENCUENTRA BIEN- responde Peeta sarcásticamente.

Mugre de Peeta! Cállate! Va a ocasionar más problemas.

- TE LO ADVIERTO MUCHACHO! LLAMARE A LA POLICÍA AHORA MISMO- muy tarde. Ya lo amenazo.

Comúnmente, las amenazas de mi vecino son muy frecuentes y muchas veces si las cumple. Por ejemplo, no hace mucho, Peeta y yo estabamos jugando béisbol en la calle. Yo era el pitcher y Peeta era el bateador. Lancé la pelota; Peeta la bateo a una velocidad increíble. Pensé que la pelota se iría hacia el frente y que sería un home run, pero ese día tuvimos la mala suerte, porque hacia mucho viento e hizo que la pelota se desviará de dirección y se estrellara con la ventana de la casa del Sr. Boggs. El Sr. Boggs salió hecho furia de su casa. Maldecía y gritaba como loco. Traía su bastón a la mano y en algún momento pensé que nos atacaría con el. Lo extraño fue que en vez de correr para evitar una consecuencia, quedamos parados esperando el castigo. Cualquier otro adolescente hubiera dicho que somos descerebrados al no correr. Quedamos tiesos al no saber que hacer. Boggs llamó a la policía y nos acuso por haber hecho actos de vandalismo. Al los pocos minutos, la policía llegó y esposó primero a Peeta, luego, cuando se dirigían a mi, Peeta interrumpió diciendo que yo no había roto el vidrio. Que el solo lo había hecho y que yo salí de mi casa cuando escuche el ruido del vidrio roto de la casa de mi vecino. Yo hice objeciones pero me hizo una mirada asesina para cerrarme la boca. Los policías se lo llevaron a las celdas y yo me quede parada pensando en como iba a sacar a Peeta de ahí. Ese día tuve suerte, ya que la Sra. Mags se dio cuenta de lo que su esposo había hecho. Las dos fuimos a la comandancia a pagar la fianza de Peeta ( que no fue mucho dinero) y lo dejaron libre. Ahora tenemos mucho cuidado al no estar cerca de Boggs jugando, para no tener otro caso como el que tuvimos hace tiempo, pero, mi amigo es tan inquieto que le encanta molestar a mi pobre vecino.

Escucho los gritos y ruegos de Peeta y me apresuro en peinarme el cabello. Se me enrreda y agarro una liga de plástico y me la pongo en el dedo en forma de anillo. Decido peinarme después. Lo que me interesa es salvar a Peeta de tener que ir de nuevo a la comandancia policíaca No quiero que se arruine este día para mi mejor amigo y a mi.

Bajo eufórica las escaleras. Se escuchan mis rápidas y pesadas pisadas por las escaleras de madera. Cuando ya casi llego a la planta baja de mi casa, las chanclas se doblan de la punta y eso hace que me caiga boca bajo y me de un gran golpe en la boca. Suena un gran crujido como si pesara 100 kilos.

- Auch!

- Katniss, estas bien?- gime Prim, al verme yacida en el suelo.

Se acerca y me sacude. Le respondo con la voz un poco ronca. Me ayuda a levantarme y me quito el cabello de la cara y checo si mi anillo- liga siga ahí. Perfecto no se calló, aún la sostengo en mi dedo. Cuando veo sin ningún cabello en la cara, hay otro problema, porque ahora veo todo como si se moviera. Doy un paso para caminar y dirigirme a la puerta para salvar a Peeta, pero el mundo me da una vuelta y otra vez voy para el suelo. Siento que unos bracitos apenas me pueden sostener, pero eso hace que no caiga completamente. Gracias Prim.

- Katniss siéntate- dice llevándome a un sillón. Me siento y espero a que todo el mundo pare de girar. Pasan unos segundos para que recupere la cordura. Prim me ofrece agua y no me la niego. Veo que ella trae su botiquín de primeros auxilios de la cocina. Qué me ha pasado para que lo traiga? Sólo se que me pegue muy fuerte y me palpita la boca.

- Prim, que me paso?

Ella suelta su botiquín y me mira fijamente a los ojos.

A veces pienso que Prim es una doctora. Su sueño ha sido eso. Salvar a personas de la enfermedad para que vivan bien y felices. Se comporta como una doctora, como ahorita, me mira como si me fuera a dar una mala o terrible noticia.

- Katniss , te has visto la cara al menos. - le niego- bueno, traes un gran moretón. - va por un espejo pequeño de mamá y me lo da.

Veo perfectamente mi moretón o más bien mis dos moretones. Uno esta arriba del labio, ese es el que me duele y otro esta en mi mentón, pero es raro porque no siento dolor en el segundo.

- Tengo que ponerte al menos una pomada para calmarte el dolor.

-Prim, así esta perfectamente bien- le respondo con una dulce sonrisa. Ella también me lanza una sonrisa. Me levanto del sillón y camino hacia la puerta.

Prim al verme salir se desanima y se deja caer pesadamente en el sillón. Se lo que le pasa. Se siente mal porque va ha estar todo el día sola en casa. Mamá esta trabajando en el hospital de enfermera y yo me iré y ella se quedara abandonada. No puedo permitir eso. - Prim, quieres venir con Peeta y conmigo al bosque?- le pregunto. Ella abre más los ojos y abre la boca para responderme, pero después la cierra.

- No gracias.

- Porque no. - Es día de ustedes dos. Yo sólo voy a ser un estorbo. - dice tristemente.

- Mi patito, no digas eso, tu eres mi hermana no un estorbo- digo dulcemente. Ella sigue con la misma cara y pienso en algo mejor.- Quieres ir a la casa de tu amiga Rue?

Se le ilumina al rostro al oír eso.

- Me dejas ir?- pregunta esperanzada.

- Si hasta yo te llevare.- le ofrezco. Se que eso nos atrasara más porque Rue vive al otro lado de la ciudad y el bosque esta del lado contrario, pero eso es lo que hago por una hermana. Ella brinca del sillón y me abraza. - Gracias- susurra y yo le respondo un "De nada"

Salimos de la casa con la esperanza de que Peeta no se haya metido en más problemas. Muy tarde. Ya hay una patrulla estacionada y un Peeta rogando a que no lo lleven de nuevo a una celda.

- Por favor señor no lo volveré a gritar.

- Te lo advertí chico- dice Boggs de mala gana.

- Calla niño. Sube al auto ahora- le ordena el oficial.

Peeta sube y yo corro para detener al señor Boggs para que no ordene a llevarlo ,pero Prim se me adelanta.

- Disculpe señor, puedo hablar con usted?- dice tímidamente.

Es una suerte que Prim y mi vecino se lleven bien. Prim dice que el es como un abuelo para ella. Raro no? Prim puede amar hasta a la persona más amargada de este mundo. Ella lloraría si se muriera alguien sin sentimientos o no fuera capaz de amar. Se lleva bien con todo el mundo.

- Señor antes de que se lleve al novio de mi hermana le pido que primero me escuche. - dice Prim. Peeta me lanza una mirada al escuchar a mi hermana decir que somos novios. Le lanzo una mirada asesina. Prim ya sabe eso de que no somos novios , pero creo que lo esta usando para una estrategia para salvar a Peeta. - Señor mi amigo Peeta grita porque no evita llamarle a mi hermana. Usted sabe que eso es amor y usted ya sabe de eso. - el señor Boggs la mira fijamente - Es muy injusto que usted se lo lleve.

- Porque dices eso Prim?- le dice amablemente mi vecino. Prim le da una larga explicación de amor y todo eso. El Sr. Boggs la escucha sin interrumpir. Después de unos largo minutos, Prim termina.

- Entonces piensas que es mejor dejarlo libre- dice Boggs no muy convencido.

- Si señor. - dice Prim. Yo cruzo mis dedos para que dejen libre a mi amigo.

- Bien si tu lo dices. -dice Boggs y Peeta sale del auto y grita emocionado. - Pero escucha Mellark, si vuelvo a escuchar otro grito te juro que ahora si te demando. Estas de acuerdo con eso, Prim? .- Prim asiente.

El policía hace un ruido de flojera y sube al auto y regresa a su trabajo normal. Que flojera.

- Bien, a donde vas Prim?- le pregunta mi vecino como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Voy a casa de Rue. Se acuerda de ella, vino hace dos semanas.

- Ah! La chica morena- dice Boggs recordando. - Pero ella vive muy lejos y parece que la pareja gritona tiene que ir al bosque hoy.- Como rayos supo que íbamos al bosque-No te preocupes, yo te llevare. - se ofrece.

Prim me mira para pedirme permiso y yo asiento. Ella sube al carro viejo que esta estacionado al frente de la casa de mi vecino. Le sigue el dueño del carro. Cuando lo prende se escucha un tremendo rugido y el carro tiembla un poco. Sale de reversa muy despacio. Veo a Prim en la ventana del copiloto y ella mueva la mano para despedirse. Los dos hacemos lo mismo. Veo como el carro desaparece mientras avanza por la calle.

Cuando quedamos solos Peeta y yo yo le hablo primero.

- Deberías agradecer a Prim. Te salvo de ir de nuevo a las celdas.

- Se lo agradeceré. Por cierto,lindos moretones- dice con una sonrisa maliciosa y le doy un golpe en el hombro.

- Me los hice para querer salvarte. Mira, ni me cepille el cabello- me hago rápido mi trenza y saco la liga de mi dedo. Cuando la estiro se rompe y me causa un agudo dolor.- Ves, ya se rompió mi liga.

- Lo lamento- dice aunque realmente se que no lo lamenta.

-Que te he dicho de no meterte en peleas con Boggs, recuerda que si el te amenaza ya estas muerto.

- Lo siento, pero quería animar la mañana a ese viejo- dice y le doy otro golpe, pero debo admitir que me causo gracia.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer- respondo.

- No, pero ya empecemos nuestro viaje al bosque, porque nos queda un largo camino que recorrer.

* * *

**Que les pareció!**

**Bueno antes que nada quiero pedir perdón porque si algunos vieron la semana pasada sube la misma historia pero sólo se veía el título no el contenido. Lo lamento. soy nueva en esto y no sabía como publicarla ( no se rían por eso). Pero lo lamento.** **No volverá a ocurrir.** **Bueno, espero que les halla gustado la historia. **

**Denme sus reviews para sugerencias, comentarios, regaños, etc.** **Los recibiré con gusto y que pasen lindas vacaciones.**


	2. Capitulo 2 En el bosque

**HOLA DE NUEVO! Los personajes son propiedad de mi ídolo Suzanne Collins, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

En el bosque

El viaje hacia el bosque era algo largo y agotador. Teníamos que tomar en total tres autobuses para llegar hasta allá y eran autobuses de los más baratos. Esos autobuses baratos olían a sudor, pies y otros olores desagradables que no mencionare. Había gente de lo más extraña como los que mas odio ,pandilleros. A veces me daba cosa subirme sola, pero siempre que subo a esos autobuses ,voy con Peeta. A Peeta también no le gusta subir, ya que un día se le acercó una chica vestida muy extravagante y le empezó a coquetear. Pobre. Quedo traumado. A mi nadie se me a acercado , lo bueno. Es una de las ventajas de no ser tan bonita.  
- Ya me quiero bajar- se queja Peeta, mientras que una chica rara lo mira. Es una chica morena, teñida con el cabello de rojo, también tiene delineados los ojos de lo más exagerado. Va usando una blusa muy escotada de color rosa, lo cual no le combina con la pintura de ojos verde que lleva en los ojos.  
Le sonríe a Peeta cuando este voltea y todavía veo que no tiene el diente del enfrente, además los otros dientes los tiene amarillos y unos cuantos dientes picados, ya que los trae de color plateado.  
Peeta la mira extrañado y ella mueve los dedos de forma coqueta, pero en su caso da asco.  
Mi amigo se voltea con cara verde. Me da risa su cara de vómito pero somos amigos así que no tengo otra opción que ayudarlo.  
- Sígueme la corriente- le susurro entre risas. Me preparo y hago voz de presumida- Oh,Peeta ya me estoy esperando ansiosa por la cita que tendremos hoy. Gracias por invitarme a este fabuloso picnic se que va a ser genial.- digo en voz alta para que la chica me escuche. Ella ve a Peeta para ver su reacción.  
- Claro amor, tendremos una cita genial, espero que te guste, ya que la prepare para mi gran amor de la vida- responde y después me rodea con su brazo.  
Funciona. La chica hace un quejido; me lanza una mirada asesina y da más miedo con sus ojos pintados de verde ,después pasa a un lado de nosotros y se dirige hacia el chofer del autobús. Le da unas monedas y se bajá del camión.  
Peeta hace un suspiro de alivio pero no me deja de abrazar, al contrario, me abraza mas fuerte y no me suelta. Me siento un poco incómoda.  
- Peeta, ya se fue, me podrías soltar por favor? - le pregunto un poco dudosa.  
- Que... a sí ,claro- dice y me suelta. - Gracias, me sentía incómodo con esa chica mirándome. - dice y me da un beso en la frente.  
- No fue nada. - digo un poco sonrojada.  
El viaje en los otros dos autobuses fue más corto de lo que creíamos. El chofer paro en su parada y los dos nos paramos de nuestros asientos. Saque mi dinero para pagarle al chofer pero Peeta se adelantó y pago lo mío. Le agradecí y bajamos a la parada.  
Habíamos llegado a una calle que quedaba un poco cerca del bosque. Más o menos tardábamos 20 minutos caminando. No dudamos y pedimos un taxi, que se tardaba 5 minutos en llegar. Es mucho menos tiempo.  
Bajamos, si no antes pagarle al chofer.  
- Gracias y que se diviertan- dice el chofer al dejarnos frente a la alambrada del bosque. Toma el dinero y se marcha.  
- Por fin- suspira Peeta.  
-Lo se.  
- Katniss, creo que ya es hora de entrar- dice.  
-Pues, anda que esperamos.  
Nos adentramos en lo más profundo del bosque buscando nuestro lago. Mientras caminábamos a nuestro destinó, le estuve hablando a Peeta de un libro que acabo de terminar de leer. Peeta pone mucha atención y hace demasiadas preguntas. Como se muestra, me encanta leer. De los dos yo leo las historias y Peeta es el que escucha y pone atención. Amo contarle historias, me siento especial cuando lo hago. También escribo historias. A Peeta es al único que se las digo. Es al único que le interesa lo que hago y lo que escribo, además, es el único que la ha leído. Peeta dice que me algún día seré una gran escritora y hay veces que me recomienda hacer mi blog y publicar las historias en internet. Yo digo que no es buena idea ya que me las podrían robar. A veces el esta de acuerdo conmigo en esa idea, pero hay otras en las que el dice que el mundo debe de conocer mis imaginaciones, pero bueno, con tal que se las cuente al alguien y que le gusten me conformo.  
El libro que acabo de terminar se trataba del amor no correspondido de una chica llamada Selly. Ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo pero el ya estaba comprometido. El día de la boda Selly fue a visitar a su amigo y se besaron pero el ya no podía hacer nada para posponer la boda. Selly se decepciono y término acabando con su propia vida por no que el no le correspondía. Su amado se dio cuenta de el suicidio de ella y se sintió culpable y el término también con su vida para estar junto con su amor.  
- Y así termina? Los dos muertos, que horrible. Quien rayos escribió la historia?-se queja Peeta.  
Cierro los ojos para recordar el nombre, pero es imposible porque creo que era un francés o un inglés y ellos tienen algunos nombres imposibles de recordar. Pero, leí una pequeña parte de su biografía y el tuvo una vida muy complicada.  
- No me acuerdo de su nombre pero si leí una parte de su biografía. El tuvo una vida muy triste. - continuo- Tuvo una vida llena de pobreza, decepciones familiares ya que el adopto una hija y ella término muriendo y lo más importante le faltó amor.  
- Amor? A quien le falta eso?- cuestiona.  
- A muchas personas ,Peeta, por ejemplo, que me dices de la gente a la que sólo le importa el dinero, a los niños huérfanos de los orfanatos, a la gente en las guerras, a ...  
- Si, si ya entendí.  
- Bueno, ya sabes eso. El autor no tuvo nunca una familia porque fue huérfano, adopto a una niña y ella murió, nunca se casó o nunca tuvo una enamorada, por eso término matando a esos personajes, por que quería que ellos dos estuvieran juntos de alguna manera.  
Se queda razonando lo que le acabó de decir pero comprendió bastante bien por eso no me responde.  
-Aún así, creo que es un poco cruel la historia.  
Estuvimos así todo el camino. Discutiendo y hablando de historiad, Hasta qué veo agua cristalina que brilla al reflejo del sol. Le anuncio a Peeta gritando u riendo de la emoción. Los dos nos vamos corriendo hasta que llegamos. Quedamos parados en la orilla del lago y aventamos nuestras maletas lejos del agua. Llegan a caer bajo un árbol.  
- Quien entra primero?- pregunto.  
- La mano dice.  
- Quien dice que...  
En ese momento Peeta pone su mano en mi espalda y me da un pequeño empujón. Trato de mantener el equilibrio pero Peeta me da otro pequeño empujo y yo caigo al agua. Me pegue con el agua al caer y hace que me arda un poco pero no le veo importancia.  
No cerré los ojos, pero eso ocasiona que veo el exterior ya que el sol me lo permite. Doy una marometa bajo el agua y se me mete un poco de agua a la nariz. Me encanta que se me meta a la nariz aunque se siente raro.  
Oigo a Peeta llamarme desde el exterior.  
- Katniss? Katniss, estas bien?  
No pienso contestarle sólo pienso darle un bien susto. Veo de reflejo que se pone de cuclillas y empieza a dar círculos en el agua con su mano. Perfecto, justo lo que necesito. Me llama ya un poco artado y yo me pongo en una orilla, bajo donde esta el.  
- Katniss, ya no voy a esperar así que sal ahora...  
En ese momento salto de mi escondite y brinco así donde esta el. Peeta ve una oleada de agua y da un grito cayéndose para atrás, lejos del agua. Pero antes de que caiga, lo jalo de la mano. Cae al agua de pansanso, dando un enorme grito. Lo sumerjo jalándole muy fuerte de la mano, porque que sí esta un poco pesado o se esta resistiendo a sumergirse. Al final el gana y el ahora me jala hacia el aire libre.  
- Estas loca?- me regaña.  
- Tu empezaste. A qué me aventabas. - El abre su boca para contestar pero la cierra al saber que yo tengo la razón.  
- Eres una maldita, Katniss. - dice y me lanza una agua.  
- Si, si claro. - también le lanzo agua.  
- Hablo encerio, Everdeen- dice con voz molesta y me lanza agua agresivamente. Se que bromea.  
- Yo también, Mellark. - Lo mojo.  
-YA!  
Me moja de nuevo.  
- PUES YA!  
Otra vez a mojarse.  
Una oleada gigante de agua me empuja muy lejos de mi amigo. Salgo del agua y corro rápidamente hacia mi maleta. Saco la pistola de agua más grande que guarde, además ,que tenía y la sumerjo en el agua para que succione toda el agua que le quepa. La levanto en dirección al chico rubio que flota algo confundido en el agua. Cuando el sabe lo que voy a hacer no duda en correr hacia su maleta. Mientras sale del agua le disparó con mi pistola. El se agacha y trata de esquivar el agua pero yo soy muy buena en ubicar puntos para atacar ,ya que práctico arco y flecha. Tengo experiencia en eso.  
- Katniss, ya basta- dice usando su mano como escudo para protegerse la cara. Sigo jalando del gatillo para que comienza la guerra.  
-Pues, tu ya basta de avantarme- le grito y jalo más rápido el gatillo.  
Peeta abre su maleta y saca una gran, gran, pero gran pistola de agua. Es fabulosa, porque es gigante. Le caben litros de agua dentro y además de tener un agujero donde sale agua ,tiene cuatro. CUATRO! También se le puede cambiar los estilos de disparar. Estoy muerta. Mi pistola parece una lindura al lado de esta.  
El va corriendo muy rapido al lago para ponerle agua y mientras lo hace le sigo disparando lo mas rapido posible. Cuando lo tiene lleno, apunta hacia mi,me dispara en el rostro y eso me cegaba. Cerraba los ojos para que no calara al ver pero el agua caía en mi rostro como si fueran rocas. Duro, muy duro, además que dolía. Le apuntaba con mi mini- pistola para que se rindiera Eso me hizo retroceder poco a poco. Nunca pensé que si al retroceder y todavía con los ojos cerrados me golpearía con una roca, tropezaría, o me encajaría una espina. Me di cuenta hasta que caí al lago por culpa de una roca que estaba ahí atravesada de mi camino.  
Fue horrible. Di un gran grito. Me pegue fuertemente en la espalda y sentí un tremendo sacudimiento en mi cabeza. Se metió demasiada agua en mi nariz y en la boca, ademas, espalda y eso me dio la necesidad de tomar aire.  
Cerré los ojos al salir con el miedo de que Peeta atacara de nuevo. Me sacudí la nariz y abrí la boca para aspirar el aire y poder hablar. Me puse la mano como escudó en la cara. Sentía como mi cabello desordenado y mojado caía en mi cara y eso me incomodaba, así que, con la otra mano lo quite muy rápido.  
- Peeta... ya... basta- digo cerrando los ojos esperando el ataque.  
- Si insistes, Everdeen.  
Abro un poco los párpados y veo una silueta saltar al agua. Me sumerjo por sí acaso piensa caer arriba de mi. Se escucha un gran chapuzón y siento que me muevo al flotar. Me abrazo las piernas porque ahora tengo frío. El agua esta congelada. Me quedo sumergida donde estoy ,porque no se como estará allá afuera. Ahora se escucha que alguien mueve los brazos y se dirige hacia donde yo estoy. Abro los ojos, bajo el agua ,para ver a Peeta ,pero antes siento que me jalan a la superficie. Los cierro inmediatamente de nuevo. Me paro y apoyo las pies en las rocas que están en la profundidad del lago.  
- Peeta?  
- Que pasa Katniss?- escucho su voz en forma de eco. Se escucha lejos.  
- Donde estas?- no me había dado cuenta que mi voz también suena en eco.  
- Abre los ojos y lo sabrás.  
Me los talló con mis manos y los abro. No estoy en el exterior como esperaba. No veo el cielo, ni las nubes ni los árboles . Esta algo oscuro aunque sí hay luz. Mi mirada se dirige hacia el arriba y veo un montón de raíces suelta y dispersas por todas partes. Estoy debajo de un árbol.  
- Peeta?- digo y resuena mi eco. Gotean algunas gotas de agua que cuelgan en las raíces. Resuena por todas partes.  
- Aquí estoy- resuena su eco. Me volteo para ver donde se escucho su primera voz y ahí lo veo flotando boca arriba ,viendo las raíces del árbol.  
- Que no tienes frío?- le pregunto con una voz tartamudeante.  
El se vuelve a la posición normal o más bien parado y viene caminando hacia mi entre zancadas lentas por el agua. Cuando llega a mi, va y me abraza.  
- Gracias- respondo aún temblando. Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho para sentir el calor de su camisa ,pero lo que siento ,más bien ,es piel. - Cuando te quitaste la camisa? - pregunto y me apoyo más hacia el.  
-Me la quite cuando caíste al lago por que no tenías una gran pistola como la mía- dice riendo entra dientes.  
No le contesto ya que me estoy muriendo de frío y no tengo ganas de hablar ,pero si lanzo una risita y me siento muy cómoda abrazada hacia el.  
-Oye, gran lugar,no? - le digo con sarcasmo-Salgamos de aquí.  
Nadamos por debajo del árbol. , por que no quería volver a un lugar tan frío pero si muy emocionante para hacer un juego de escondite. Le diré a Peeta que quiero ir de nuevo al árbol. Espero que opine lo mismo que yo.  
Cuando llegamos a un lugar donde el sol toca el agua, pienso en quedarme ahí por que el agua esta calientita, pero luego siento como el estómago se queja por falta de comida. Su es cierto. No he comido en todo el día. El estómago se queja más y salgo del agua y voy por una toalla.  
Peeta me sigue y cuando ve que me seco me pregunta:  
- Ya te vas?  
- Voy por comida. Llamaste muy temprano y no dejaste desayunar. - me quejo.  
-Katniss, pensé en eso. Ayer hice pan con papá y me tome el tiempo en hacer pan con queso. Ya sabes tus favoritos- dice y se dirige a su maleta y saca una canasta de picnic. El olor a pan revolotea por hacia mi y mi estómago exige por comida. - Comencemos a comer, se escucha que tu estómago ya no aguanta.  
Rió ante esto.  
Cómo el pan muy, muy rápido. Sabe delicioso, como siempre. Es una de las grandes cosas de tener a un amigo panadero. Siempre que hornea pan, me deja una canasta de todos los panes que me gustan, en especial los de queso.  
- Que deliciosos, mi amigo panadero, Peeta Pan. -le digo cuando pruebo uno. Hay veces que le digo Peeta Pan de apodo. Me agrada de decirle así, pero el sólo no tiene sus apodos. Mi apodo es Katniss Hood. Amo ese apodo que mi amigo adopto para mi.  
Mientras estoy masticando el tercer pan( debo admitir que tenía mucha hambre) muerdo con tal fuerza que me duele el moretón que esta en el mentón. Aviento el pan al la canasta y me pongo mi mano en donde vibra el dolor. Doy un gritito con muchas ganas. Me arrepiento que Prim no me haya puesto pomada. Ahorita no estaría con este dolor.  
- Katniss, que pasa?- pregunta Peeta sobresaltado ante mi reacción.  
- Duele, duele.  
- Vamos a ver esos moretones.  
El se sienta delante de mi a analizar el moretón del dolor. Me levanta el mentón con un mucho cuidado y lo analiza. Lo observa durante un rato y luego pone su mano fría en mi pedazo de piel morada. Cierro los ojos esperando a que llegue el dolor, pero sólo siento como se tranquiliza el dolor y me relajo.  
Cuando me siento ya sin dolor, abro de nuevo los ojos y pienso agradecerle a Peeta, pero vaya sorpresa que me encuentro:  
Nuestros rostros están más cerca de lo normal. Peeta me mira como si me analizara. Su mano, que aún sigue en mi moretón, acaricia mi mentón. Luego su mano sube y acaricia mis mejillas, mi cien, mi frente. Baja de nuevo a mis mejillas y estas se sonrojan. Las admira un rato y bajo su mano para acariciar ahora mis... labios.

* * *

**espero que el próximo capitulo les guste y que este le ha gustado!** **Bueno, antes que nada quisiera agradecer a las sig. personas ya que sin ellas no hubiera continuado la historia** **MockinjayAndDandelion: Por enviarme un review y poner mi historia como tus favoritas.** **adriana8998: Por ser seguidor y poner la historia como favorita.** **Sil-LJDH: por poner la historia como favorita** **Giuly O' Shea Weasley Cullen: Por ser seguidor y poner mi historia como favorita** **K. : Por seguidor y por poner mi historia como favorita.** **tributedirectioner: Por ser el primer review.** **Gracias a todos ustedes, porque sin todo eso no hubiera tenido la valentia para seguir la historia. ** **Gracias y que la disfruten!**


	3. Capitulo 3 La apuesta

**Hola! Los personajes son propiedad de la gran Suzanne Collins, la historia es totalmente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo 3  
La apuesta

Los admira. Lo veo en sus ojos. Pasa sus dedos con una suavidad que hace que me de un cosquilleo en el estómago. Después, se va acercando. Yo me hago para atrás para evitar el beso, pero choco con un árbol a mis espaldas.  
Me tiene acorralada. Yo apoyo mi cabeza al árbol y espero a que sus labios toquen los míos.  
Siento su respiración muy cerca. Ya es el momento. Ya lo va a hacer. Lo espero hasta que una voz dentro de mi cabeza me alarma.  
- Katniss!. Que rayos vas a hacer? Te besarás con tu mejor amigo?  
La voz que me alarmo tiene razón.  
Pongo mis manos en su estómago para darle un pequeño empujón. El beso no llega. Bueno, lo hace, pero llega arriba de mis labios. Más bien en el moretón.  
Empujo a Peeta de una patada, tomo toalla y mi maleta y me alejo de el lo más pronto posible.  
- Katniss!  
Lo ignoro, hasta trato de correr pero mis pies descalzos no me lo permiten. Oh, por dios!Estoy descalza. Mis chanclas. Las olvidé.  
Escucho de nuevo la voz de Peeta, pero esta vez más cerca. Bueno, mis chanclas no importan, vendré por ellas otro día. Lo importante aquí es alejarte de quien fue tu amigo.  
Corro más aprisa. Me encajo ramas, espinas, piedras y otras cosas el mis pobres pies.  
Se escuchan las zancadas de Peeta más aprisa. Cuando el llega hacia mi, me empuja y caigo al suelo terrado boca arriba. Mis pertenencias vuelan por los aires y llegan a para a otra parte. Peeta esta encima de mi. Yo trato de quitármelo de encima, pero lo que ocasiono en que rodemos colina bajo.  
El cabello se me llena de tierra y ojalá secas. Trato te parar el giro y lo logro. Ahora estoy arriba de Peeta y trato de levantarme y correr lejos de el, pero Peeta me agarra muy fuerte las muñecas y el se gira. Ahora el esta encima de mi. Sus manos no dejan librar a mis muñecas y el esta sentado en mi abdomen. Trato de moverme pero el es muy fuerte.  
- DÉJAME! YA DÉJAME.  
- No, no te dejare hasta que me digas que hice mal.  
Su respuesta casi me hace reír.  
- Y todavía lo preguntas. Tratabas de besarme. Por qué lo hacías?  
El se queda meditando su respuesta.  
- Perdón, no le contuve.  
- Ja. No te contuviste. Así tampoco te contienes con tus estúpidas novias. - grito enojada.  
- Realmente, iba a ser la primera vez que besaba a alguien. - admite.  
- No te creo. - digo.  
- Es la verdad.  
- Y por que conmigo?  
- Ya te dije, no me contuve.  
- Déjame en paz- le grito mientras trato de librarme. El me acorrala en el suelo con mas fuerza.  
-No.  
Me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Que no entendía que me soltara?  
- Por que conmigo?- le repito  
- Tu tampoco has besado a nadie. - dice y tratando de ofenderme de mi verdad. - estas enojada por que sabes que tu no tendrás oportunidad de besar a otra persona.  
Aunque realmente ese no es mi real motivo, eso me provoca que ahora me enfurezca con el, ya que me resulta algo insultante. Acaba de enfurecer a la bestia que se esconde dentro de mi.  
- Que no tengo oportunidad? Tu eres el que no tienes oportunidad. Por eso trataste de hacerlo conmigo. - reclamo.  
- Ah! Tengo mucha más oportunidad que tu y puedo hacerlo con quien sea, no sólo contigo. - dice ya molesto.  
- Ah! Bien pues mira te apuesto que si puedo besar a alguien más, que no seas tu.  
- Estas apostando?- suena impresión en su voz porque realmente yo no hago apuestas. Las detesto, pero ele provoco que hiciera una.  
- Si. Tu tampoco has besado, eh! Te apuesto a que lo hago primero que tu. - digo sin pensar lo que hago.  
- Y si no que?- su voz suena amenazadora.  
- No lo se ,pon tu el castigo. - digo porque realmente yo soy terrible poniendo castigos.  
- El castigo lo impondremos cuando haya un ganador que obviamente seré yo. El ganador elegirá el castigo al perdedor  
- Cállate Mellark, que yo ganare,pero si acepto esa propuesta.  
- Bien, pero prométeme algo  
- Que?  
- Que esto que acabo de hacer y la apuesta no dañara nuestra amistad- continúa - seremos aún amigos y nada cambiara entre nosotros. - me quedo callada ante su propuesta. No pienso en aceptarla, pero tampoco pienso en perder a Peeta como amigo. El espera mi respuesta que nunca doy por estar pensando en cual elegir. - Si no acedes a esto, te juro que jamás te dejare en paz y te besare ahora mismo- su amenaza si que suena real.  
- De acuerdo. Lo prometo.  
El se para de mi y yo quedo libre. Estrecha su mano para ayudarme a levantar, pero rechazo su acto amable. Me paro algo molesta aún. Recojo mis cosas ,que dieron a parar a unos cuantos metros de ahí ,y las guardo en mi mochila. Veo por el rabillo del ojo que Peeta le extiende algo. Lo veo y miro mis chanclas negras que se me olvidaron en el lago. Se las arrebato sin decir nada y me las pongo en mis pies sucios y maltratados.  
- De nada- dice y aleja a recoger sus cosas olvidadas en el lago.  
Lo sigo para ayudarle a recoger, ya que, sería un descaro y muy mal educado si no le ayudo a recoger. Ayudo a recoger la cesta del pan, la toalla, etc. Cuando terminamos de recoger, levanto mis cosas y me dirijo a la salida del bosque. El me alcanza y camina a lado mío  
- Era enserio lo de la apuesta?  
- Tu que crees?- le respondo de mala gana.  
- Hablas enserio. Acaso estas loca.- dice sorprendido ante mi decisión .  
-Si, hablo enserio. Te quiero demostrar que si puedo hacerlo.  
- Bueno, iniciamos una apuesta. Aceptas?- pregunta estrechando su mano.  
Me retengo a pensar en mi respuesta pero mi dignidad es la que habla en ese momento. Estrecho mi mano con la suya y digo:  
- Acepto.

* * *

**Perdón por el mini capitulo.**

** El próximo lo tratare de hacer mas largo. **

**Lo prometo.**

**No he podido avanzar por que me fui de vacaciones una semana y ademas creo que esta semana tampoco por la tarea. Me encargan muchísimas y también tengo chorros de exámenes. Ja. Casi estoy en un colegio militar.**

**Bueno, son muy pocos seguidores y reviews pero agradezco a los mismos de siempre que las leen por que por ellos es que sigo escribiendo.**

**Aun así, para comentarios, sugerencias, regaños,etc, envíenme sus reviews y los leeré con gusto.**

**Que disfruten la ultima semana de vacaciones!**

**PD: La historia a la que Katniss habla en el capitulo anterior es inventada solo que puse a otro autor, que tampoco existe, puse características de autores que sufrieron pero que amaron la literatura.**

**Bueno no se enojen por eso** **=)**


	4. Chapter 4 Pensamientos y sueños

**Hola a todos mis querido lectores!**

**Perdón**** por no actualizar en casi mas de dos meses. Estoy muy atareada con los exámenes, tareas, trabajos,etc que me encargan en mi fabuloso colegio (sarcasmo). Siento que tal vez en este mes no voy a poder actualizar =(**

**Voy a tener demasiados examenes, tanto parciales, mensuales, y semestrales este mes. Pero no se preocupen porque ya en Junio salgo de vacaciones. YUPIIII**

**Bueno, en este capitulo me introduje en los pensamientos de Peeta. Ahora he decidido que la historia sera de los pensamientos de nuestra queridisima pareja. Sera mejor,¿no lo creen?**

**Como siempre digo, los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne C. y la historia es toda mía.**

**Disfrutenlo**

* * *

Capitulo 4

"Pensamientos y sueños"

POV Peeta

Volví a mi casa más temprano de lo que yo esperaba. Cheque un reloj que estaba en la calle y vi que apenas eran las 4:00 p.m. Sólo estuve en el bosque por 2 horas, ya que, las demás las ocuparon el viaje de ida y de regreso. Sólo fueron esas dos horas de poca de diversión, por mi maldita culpa !Por no saber contenerme¡

Cuando llegue a casa, azote la puerta, con tal fuerza, que resonó por toda la casa. Mis hermanos llegaron corriendo a la puerta para ver que ocurría.

-¿Qué te pasa Peeta? ¿Por que llegas con ese mal humor?-pregunto extrañado Rupert, mi hermano mayor.

-Si Peeta. De ese humor vas a molestar a mamá y hoy no está de muy buenas que digamos- contesta Dan, mi otro hermano

- Cállense los dos. No estoy de humor- gritó algo malhumorado.

-PEETA!

Mis hermanos ponen caras asustadizas al escuchar la voz de mamá resonar por toda la casa.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- le contesto

-QUIERO QUE VENGAS ACÁ AHORA MISMO- me ordena

Mis hermanos aprietan los dientes y hacen ruidos para decir que estoy muerto.

-¡Ya valiste¡ ! Ya valiste ¡

Les lance una mirada amenazadora y ellos dos me lanzaron una burlona.

-RUPERT Y DANIEL MELLARK!DEJEN YA DE BURLARSE DE SU HERMANO- ahora yo les lance la mirada burlona y ellos dos bajaron la cara mirando al suelo- PEETA QUIERO QUE VENGAS AHORA!

-Lo siento mamá, pero necesito hacer tarea. Tengo demasiada y mañana voy a la escuela

- JA! TAL VEZ DEVISTE PENSAR ESO ANTES DE IR CON TU TORPE AMIGUITA EVERDEEN

Mis hermanos se miraron sorprendidos al oír las rudas palabras de mamá contra Katniss. Yo respire unas cuantas veces para no resoplar a mamá unas cuantas maldiciones por haber insultado a la chica que amo.

-Por favor mamá, no insultes a Katniss. Ella no tiene nada que ver en eso y ahora me iré a hacer la tarea- dije por ultimo y me dirigí a corriendo a as escaleras y de ahí a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo y me asegure de ponerle seguro para que nadie entrara. Se escucharon unos cuantos gritos de esa mujer llamada _madre_que maldecía y regañaba a mis hermanos, a mí y a Katniss.

No es que Katniss le caiga mal, bueno realmente no sé si le agrade o no, pero ella maldice a todo el mundo cuando esta de mal humor.

Un día Rupert llevo a su novia, Emma a comer a la casa. Papá y ella habían tenido una pelea ya que paso un problema económico con la panadería. Bueno , el punto es que Emma vino a comer a la casa y mamá estaba de MUY, MUY, MUY enojada. Mamá empezó a maldecirla sin ningún motivo alguno. Pobre Emma. Salió llorando de la casa. Lo bueno es que Rupert y ella no terminaron con su relación. Los dos siguen juntos claro, pero ya han decidido no venir a la casa, aunque mi madre este de buen humor, para ya no tener problemas

Me avente en mi cama y me quede ahí hasta que ya no se escucharon los gritos de mi madre.

Cerré los parpados poco a poco…

_¿Qué escuchaba?_

_Era muy obvia la respuesta, ¿no?_

_Era una voz tan hermosa que pareciera un canto de un ángel. La conocía esa voz. La había escuchado hace años, sólo que ahora ya no la encontraba tan normal. Al escuchar ese canto angelical, la piel se me hacía de gallina, el corazón me palpitaba a tal velocidad que pareciera que se escuchaban hasta el exterior, y en especial, las típicas mariposas en el estomago. Las "mariposas" te revoloteaban en todo tu estomago y te hace sentir mucho más nervioso. Era horrible estar con ese sentimiento llamado amor y más cuando se escuchaba esa voz angelical._

_-Peeta, ¿me estas escuchando?_

_Ella, la de la voz de ángel, estaba sentada frente a mí._

_La luz del sol reflejaba la belleza del ángel. Ella era hermosa. Su cabello oscuro era como ver el mismísimo cielo cuando ere de noche. También era tan alborotado que cuando el aire soplaba, una ligera brisa lo movía y le acariciaban lentamente su rostro moreno. _

_Sus ojos… eran grises, igual que una densa niebla porque te perdías en ellos y era muy difícil salir de ahí._

_-¡Peeta ¡! Peeta ¡! ¿Me estas escuchando?!_

_Parpadee un par de veces para volver a la realidad, claro que fue después de que Katniss me diera una cachetada para que despertara de mi transe._

_-AH..que…si, si te escucho- contesté algo distraído._

_- Claro que no. Estas mas distraído que nada ¿en que piensas? ¿Piensas en Glimmer?- pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo._

_-¡No!- dije rápidamente- No, ya te lo dije, yo nunca la quise, además ya cortamos desde hace unas cuantas semanas._

_-Ah, bien. Esque te veo algo distraído, no sé, como si pensaras en alguien.- respondió. Empeze a respirar muy rápido y me empezaron a sudar las manos._

_-No..e-est-toy ppe-ensaan-do een na-na- die- dije tartamudeado demaiada. Estaba muy nervioso, no quería que ella supiera que la quería_

_-¿Estas seguro? Te veo nervioso- pregunto no muy convencida de mi respuesta._

_-Completamente- respondí._

_-De acuerdo, ahora si me tienes que escuchar porque esto es grave- dijo ya cambiando de tema. Por esta vez me había salvado de demostrarle mis sentimientos_

_-¿Qué pasa que es tan grave?-pregunte algo comprensivo._

_-Es ese chico de nuevo. Me ha estado molestado todo el tiempo. Siempre me sigue y me pide que yo salga con el, pero yo no quiero.- sentí algo de odio y desprecio hacia ese chico que molestaba a mi amada Katniss._

_-Dime quien es para asesinarlo-dije con voz ruda, aunque lo decía de verdad, Katniss creyó que bromeaba, porque ella empezó a reírse a carcajadas y tardo varios segundos en retomar su postura._

_-Hablo enserio- respondí molesto a su actitud. Ella se deprimió al oírme enojado porque ella se haya burlado de mí, al querer protegerla_

_-No Peeta. Él es mayor que nosotros. Tiene grandes influencias en toda la escuela y es mucho mas mujeriego que tu, sin ofender- debo admitir que eso me dolió- pero el punto es que si te metes con el acabarías muy lastimado. Por favor, te lo ruego. No te metas con el.- suplicó y al ver no expresión alguna en mi rostro ella bajo la mirada._

_-Katniss, lo hago para protegerte, ¿sabes? Lo hago porque eres mas que una amiga para mi, porque te quiero, no es mas que querer es amar. Te amo Katniss_

_Lo había dicho._

_Había dicho que la amaba. Ella volteo a verme con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Era la mas hermosa que jamás hubiera visto. _

_De un acto a otro, ella se abalanzo contra mi para darme un gran abrazo, pero fue muy rápido que hizo que perdiera el equilibro y los dos cayéramos de la banca, que debo admitir, que era una suerte que la banca no tuviera respaldo y que el suelo fuera pasto en vez del duro concreto._

_-Lo siento- se disculpo Katniss, riéndose pero muy sonrojada de sus mejillas._

_-No te preocupes. Podemos quedarnos así todo el rato- aunque era una posición muy incómoda para estar en público, a mi no me preocupaba. _

_-No, hay gente aquí- se acostó en el pasto junto a mí y quedamos viendo las nubes._

_- Y el abrazo ¿por qué?- pregunte algo nervioso_

_- Me dijiste que me amabas- dijo y yo sentí un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo e incluso sentí la sangre recorriéndome hasta el cerebro.- Sabes yo también te amo._

_Me ama_

_No puede ser verdad._

_-Enserio que me amas- quería que repitiera que me amaba._

_-Claro- dijo poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho- Te amo más que un amigo, eres, mas bien como un hermano para mi. Eres mi hermano mayor que me protege._

_NO KATNISS, NO COMO UN HERMANOpensé y me desperté de golpe por el ruido de mi celular_

Me levante de la cama con un golpe duro de aquel sueño "real" que tuve.

-Hola-contesté desanimado.

-Hola, Romeo, ¿Cómo te fue esta tarde con tu futura noviecita Everdeen?- esa voz sólo podía ser de alguien.

-Hola Finnick- lo salude con voz actuada alegre.

Finnick es mi mejor amigo varón, pero es el segundo en los dos géneros. Katniss ocupa el primero, es muy obvio. Finnick me ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones y problemas amorosos con las chicas que he salido. Tenemos mucho en común. Los dos somos unos traviesos y mujeriegos, aunque desde que mi amigo sale con su novia, Annie, ya no le ve ojo a ninguna otra chica.

- Hola Peeta- dijo con voz alegre- ¿Cómo te fue?

Me deje caer en mi cama y di un gran rebote gracias a mi colchón y las muchas sabanas que tengo.

-Mal

-¿Por qué, Mellark?- preguntó con mucho interés Finnick

Le conté de mi mal día que pase con Katniss. Le conté sobre como comenzó el día de fantástico. El problema que tuve con el viejo Boggs, el moretón en el labio de Katniss, la rara chica que me encontré en el camión, la pelea de agua en el bosque, la merienda y mi intento de besarla.

-¡ ¿La quisiste besar?¡- preguntó Finnick muy sorprendido ante lo que dije.

-Si, Finnick. Tú ya sabes que me enamoré de ella. No me pude contener. La amo Finnick, La amo más que a mi vida propia

Mi amigo se empezó a reír con mi cursilería que acabo de hacer, ya que es la primera vez que me pongo cursi. Sólo que si algún día lo escucharan cuando habla de su novia Annie. Ja. Ganaría el premio al tonto más cursi del mundo.

-Amigo tú la amas y ella a ti, pero ella como un hermanito mayor- dice y luego lanza una carcajada.

-Cállate

-Bueno ¿Qué pasó después de que la quisiste besar?- preguntó Finnick

- Se enojo, obviamente. Quiso salir del bosque, ya no estar de cerca de mí, alejarse lo más posible. La alcancé y peleamos por un buen rato y después yo dije que no me quería besar porque ella no tendría oportunidad con nadie y luego hicimos una apuesta.

- ¿Tu haciendo una apuesta?- pregunta incrédulo

-Sí, lo que escuchas. La apuesta es que uno de los dos de su primer beso y el perdedor tendrá un castigo que el ganador le impondrá.-Finnick escuchaba sin interrumpir. Era algo serio- Luego, los dos aceptamos la apuesta y después ella se fue sin nada más que decir.

- No me digas que la dejaste ir sola en esos camiones llenos de gente extraña. Yo no dejaría a Annie sola ahí- dice casi a regaño Finnick

-Obvio que no. La seguí camuflajeandome entre la gente y poniéndome un gorro y un suéter en el cual sólo se me veían los ojos. La deje de seguir hasta que llegó a su casa- le expliqué

- Bien, Peeta. Sabía que no la dejarías sola.- me felicita

-Gracia- contesto porque pensaba que dejaría en esos peligros a esa chica.

-Peeta y ¿qué vas a hacer con la apuesta? ¿Cuál es tu estrategia? Te puedo ayudar. Tengo una lista de las chicas más hermosas de la escuela que aceptarían a besarte sin pensarlo dos veces.- dice

-No se. Ya todas las chicas me conocen como mujeriego y saben que las quito del camino lo antes posible. También creo que ya salí con mas de la mitad de las chicas de la escuela y no creo que ninguna quiera volver conmigo. A muchas lees hice demasiado daño cuando fue la ruptura.

- Bien amigo yo sabes que yo te ayudare- dijo Finnick alentándome y mostrándome su apoyo.

-Gracias amigo, pero hay algo que no me he quitado de la cabeza.

-¿Qué es?

- ¿Katniss tendrá oportunidad? Ya sabes de besar a alguien- pregunto algo preocupado

Finnick se queda callado un rato que ,creo yo, meditando su respuesta

-No lo sé, Peeta. No te sabría decirlo. Ella es guapa y bonita. Si en algún tiempo pensé en salir con ella- troné mis dedos por furia de mis celos- Oye se escuchó hasta acá el tronido de tus dedos. No te enojes.

-Perdón, continua..

- Ah! Si, mira te decía que si es bonita y muchos chicos se la quieren ligar

- Tarados- pienso con odio

- y he escuchado que un chico mayor que nosotros, creo, le ha echado un ojo y está decidido a conquistarla

Al escuchar eso, recuerdo la conversación en mi sueño real que tuve con Katniss y ella hablaba de un chico que le pedía que saliera con ella. Quiero ahorcar a ese chico. Lo maldigo. Pienso mas maldiciones de las cuales nunca se me había ocurrido pensarlas o nunca hay necesidad para decirlas porque son restringidas para todo el público.

No se porque pero pensar en el chico, me hace pensar a Katniss ganado la apuesta. Ella besuqueándose con el chico al cual no recuerdo su nombre ni como es pero, no me imagino a Katniss ganando.

Ella no puede ganar. Es por su bien y , tal vez por el mío, porque, quien sabe que castigo me pondrá Katniss. Hay veces que ella es muy orgullosa y como le dije que ella no tenía oportunidad, ella jamás se rinde. Es una de las cosas por cuales la amo.

También es por el bien de nuestra amistad, aunque se que todo esto de la apuesta es mi culpa, no puedo echar a perder esta amistad. No puedo dejarla ir por este tonto juego que yo inicie.

Ya sé cual será una parte de mi estrategia

-Finnick, me tienes que ayudar en algo- digo

- Claro que si ¿a qué?

- A que Katniss no salga con ningún chico

* * *

**que tal les pareció?**

**diré**** algunas notas acerca del capitulo:**

**N1: Los nombres de los hermanos de Peeta, son los nombre de lo actores de Harry Potter**

**Nuestros queridisimo Daniel Radcliffe y Rupert Grint. Si también soy Potterica de corazón**

**No tenia otros nombres para los hermanos de Peeta, así que otra forma de poner esos**

**N2: La novia de Rupert se llama Emma, como nuestra queridisima Emma Watson (Hermione Granger)**

**N3: (este es del Cap. anterior) para hacer aclaraciones de los camiones que menciono, es porque así son los camiones de la ciudad donde vivo. Como dice en mi perfil soy mexicana y vivo en la parte norte del país y te encuentras con todo tipo gente extraña como la chica que mencione, es como una de las muchas que viven aquí también. El mundo es raro**

**Son todas las notas o eso creo. Soy de pocas palabras**

**Es muy difícil escribir este fic de amor,¿ saben?**

**Les digo porque..., bueno no se si contar mi secretito o no, pero se los contare si me escriben mas reviews**

**Porfa, necesito su opinion.**

**No se si les gusto o no el fic y no se si redacto bien o mal. si soy asco un desastre o voy bien**

**les dire mi secreto (no es muy grande, pero se que puedo confiar en ustedes) si me escriben su opinion por reviws o por mensajes**

**porfavor**

**Bueno me tengo que dormir ya que mañana tengo muchos compromisos**

**Que pasen lindo dias y nos leemos luego**

**=)**

**PD: Gracias a mis seguidores y lectores anónimos por leer este fic. Ya llegamos a los 524 lectores.**

**Gracias por volver mi sueño de escritora realidad**


End file.
